Brothers of a Different Kind
by DisasterMaster445
Summary: AU Fic. Red is the son of Blaine, making him Mewtwo's 'brother.' After Mewtwo escapes Cinnabar Island, it's decided that Red has to be the one to hunt him down. He is sent by Blaine and Giovanni to Saffron City to learn the Psychic skills he'll need to deal with his family problems. Red x Sabrina, however, it isn't a huge part of the story.
1. Discoveries and Heartbreak

**Brothers of a Different Kind**

**Hello all. DisasterMaster445 here. Now despite having a fic already on the site, and two more in post-production, following the Pokemon anime, I'd like to take time to say that I really don't like the anime as much since I started reading the manga. It's just all around better, and there's violence, and it's basically more suited to my tastes. So I'm making this fic as a side project from my Pokemon: Best Wishes trilogy. This is loosely based off the manga, and I'm not sure how well it will be received by you readers. This is basically the story of Mewtwo, but with a spin on it. The story begins by following Blaine, the Cinnabar Gym Leader and Team Rocket scientist. In this fic Blaine is happily married, and has no idea what Giovanni is doing with his deadly Team.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Discoveries and Heartbreak**

* * *

**July 5**

* * *

"Finally! I've found it!" A man called back to his traveling companions. He stood from where he crouched. The South-American sun glinted off his bald head and made his white moustache and lab coat stand out against the green jungle of Guyana.

"Good job, Blaine." Complimented his long-time friend, known only as Mr. Fuji. Mr. Fuji clapped a hand on Blaine's back, making the man stumble. "Careful." Blaine warned. He swept some foliage away with his hand, revealing them to be standing on a cliff overlooking more jungle.

"There's nothing down there." A voice said darkly. "You'd better not get our hopes up like that again." Blaine took off his sunglasses, polishing the black lenses on his coat. "You aren't seeing the full picture, Giovanni." He smiled, pointing to what looked to be a massive rock pile covered in moss.

"That?" Giovanni's voice said contemptuously. He stepped from the shadows of the trees, mopping sweat from his face. "That is nothing. We're no closer to achieving the objective." Blaine's smile slipped from his face.

"I'm telling you with absolute certainty. I'm not a fool, Giovanni. I know what I'm looking for." It was Giovanni's turn to smile. "I should hope so." He took the lead, beginning to clamber down the cliff-side.

* * *

Hours later the rest of the expedition was making camp outside the newly excavated entrance to a cave. There was a warning in some South-American dialect that warned against treading on the sacred ground of the deity they searched for. They probably should've paid attention to the warning, but Giovanni paid no heed to old wives tales…

* * *

"We've found it, my love." Blaine said happily over the video-phone. The signal wasn't the best, and the screen flickered with static, but he could see the joy in the face of the woman on the other end. She was in her forties, with light auburn hair that had subtle streaks of grey. She was still a beautiful woman.

"That's wonderful, Blaine." Her voice crackled through the speakers. "Does that mean you'll be home soon?" She asked hopefully. Blaine nodded. "I hope so. Giovanni's really hopeful about what we found." He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a Petri dish with a single pink eyelash inside.

* * *

**February 6 - Seven Months Later**

* * *

"Blaine," Giovanni began "I want a status report." Blaine thought carefully before answering. "It's going well. The subject is growing quickly. Our objective has almost been met. The subject has yet to take form, but from what I've observed it shouldn't be much longer." He knew that was what Giovanni wanted to hear.

"Good." Giovanni said with a smile that for some reason chilled Blaine's back. He closed the video link, cutting off the conversation from his end, leaving Blaine deep in thought.

There hadn't been enough DNA in the eyelash to fully clone the elusive Mew, but there was enough for a rough genetic outline. What Giovanni, and the rest of the scientists (Except Fuji, of course.) didn't know was that Blaine had used his own DNA to make up for what was missing. He looked down at his tightly bound right hand.

"As our subject grows," He said to himself. "The sickness grows as well." He slammed the hand against his desk. This sickness was interfering with his life. He was unable to spend much time with his wife, who was two months pregnant with his child. He wiped sweat from his forehead as he felt a particularly strong burning in the afflicted arm. He stood, feeling something important about to happen, and rushed down to the main laboratory that was deep under Cinnabar.

* * *

"This is amazing." Blaine whispered in awe. He'd spent months filling up diaries that outlined the subject's progress, and yet it was now that he saw the fruits of his labor. He stood in front of a giant glass tube full of amber colored liquid. Inside was the white and purple Pokemon the scientist had spent so much time creating. He turned to Mr. Fuji, who was holding a new journal, open to the first page, pen poised over the crisp paper.

"February 6," Blaine dictated. The man behind him scribbled furiously. "Subject has taken shape. Our experiment is, so far, a success. Because the subject is cloned from Mew, we have decided to christen him 'Mewtwo.'" The two scientists shared a triumphant smile and a handshake just as the creature forced an eye open, ripping apart the membrane that held its eyelids together.

* * *

**August 8 - Fourteen Months After Discovery**

* * *

"Bastard!" Blaine growled at one of his scientists. The man had been 'testing Mewtwo's limits' by assaulting the Psychic-Type Pokemon with electrical bursts inside his tube. Fuji had grabbed the man, pulling him away from the Genetic Pokemon.

"I think you're overstepping your bounds!" The scientist howled back. "I think you're too close to the subject!" Blaine stepped up closer to him. "His name is Mewtwo." He glared deeply into the man's eyes, his sunglasses in his pocket. He felt the need to unleash the full power of his fiery glare. "He is a living being. The same as you." He didn't mention the fact that when the Pokemon was in pain, Blaine's arm felt like it was being melted off. The scientists didn't hear the man's reply, however, over a call coming from Blaine's PokeGear.

"Blaine!" It was the voice of his wife's doctor, who sounded excited. Blaine and Mr. Fuji shared a look before the bald scientist answered. "Doctor! It sounds as if you have good news!" There was a laugh from the other end.

"You could say that!" The doctor exclaimed. "Your baby has arrived!" Blaine almost dropped the PokeGear, but grabbed hold of it again. "That's great!" He cried, a proud smile gracing his lips. Mr. Fuji put a hand on his shoulder, just like months before when they were overlooking the shrine in Guyana.

"Well don't keep us in suspense boy!" He yelled into the phone. Both had forgotten their anger at the scientist, who believed himself to be off the hook. "What'd she have?" Blaine nodded, wanting to know as well. The doctor laughed again. "Fuji, just wait. I was just about to tell you about Blaine's new baby boy." The assembled scientists cried out in jubilation, drowning out the doctor's next sentence.

"What'd she name it?" Blaine asked, enraptured. "Well, she wants you two to name him together. She said to hurry to the hospital-" Blaine cut off the conversation, running out the door. He rushed back, addressing the tube.

"Did you hear, Mewtwo? You have a brother!" He turned and ran back out, not noticing the Genetic Pokemon's purple eyes flicking side-to-side in confusion.

"_Brother?"_ Blaine also missed the scientist from before stepping back to the controls. "Screw Blaine." He muttered to the others around him. "Giovanni wants a killing machine. We've got to make sure he gets what he ordered." Sadistic smiles filled Mewtwo's vision as his hate, and his pain, began to grow.

* * *

"I'm here!" Blaine exclaimed, barreling over several nurses in his haste to get in his wife's room. Maria was sitting up in her bed, looking weak, but proud of the blue bundle in her arms. Blaine sat down beside her and she gently passed his son to him. The Fire-Type specialist held the bundle reverently.

"I've never been more proud." He whispered thickly. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Fuji went to get the little guy a present." Maria smiled at the mention of her husband's eccentric, but reliable friend.

"More importantly," She said with a yawn, "What should we name him?" Blaine moved the blanket away from the boy's face so he could look at him. The boy had a shock of black hair, and when the baby opened his eyes (surprising his father just like Mewtwo had,) they were a deep red color that was almost brown.

"Hmm…" Blaine thought for a few moments, but stopped at the sound of his wife's snores. He smiled and looked back to his son, struck by a sudden thought. "I've got it." He said gently. "We'll call you…Red."

* * *

**September 1 - Fifteen Months After Discovery**

* * *

Blaine was beside himself. Mewtwo was becoming increasingly unstable, and he couldn't figure out why. He thought that the problem with the scientist had been taken care off, but he imagined he was wrong. He didn't know what Mewtwo was going to do next, and it seemed that it had limitless psychic ability. He tried once more to calm his 'child.'

"Mewtwo, I apologize for what you've gone through, but you're taking your anger too far. It will consume you if you don't stop." Mewtwo glared out at him, before softening its glance. Blaine was the only human he could tolerate. He attempted to protect Mewtwo, even if it was to help himself. But he could only handle so much…

* * *

Red lay in his crib, feeling restless, such as the norm for month-old babies. Laying under his head was his present from Mr. Fuji. It was a Poliwag that was currently acting as a pillow for the young child it cared so much for. Poliwag was startled by a sudden quaking from the ground. Red was startled awake, crying out loudly and bringing Maria running. She sent Poliwag into the safety of his Pokeball, scooped up her child, and rushed through the mansion, heading for the lab.

"What's happening?" She cried as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She'd never been down in the lab before, so she didn't know what was in the tube in the center of the room, or why said tube was glowing. Blaine whirled.

"Maria! Get out!" But a bubble encased him before his words reached her, and a psychic explosion rent the mansion, blowing Maria back. Red and his Pokeball were safe in another bubble, both snoozing again. The dust began to settle as flames licked the remains of the mansion. Mewtwo hovered a few feet off the ground, staring down at Blaine.

"_It is finished. You live because you fought for me, but do not pursue me. I will not hesitate to end your life. And the life of your child."_ With that, Mewtwo vanished into nothingness. Blaine moved quickly, looking for his wife and child. He found Red and Poliwag's Pokeball, unharmed, but there wasn't any other living thing around. Already, rescue vehicles were arriving. He heard the whirr of chopper blades, and a black helicopter set down in the wreckage close by. The door was painted with a large, red R.

"What happened?" Giovanni screamed as he leapt from the chopper. "I came en route to see the progress on Mewtwo, and I see the lab explode? Where the _hell_ is Mewtwo?" He continued screaming at the prone scientist until Blaine exploded himself.

"_Shut the hell up!_" Giovanni looked taken aback. "My wife is gone." Blaine moaned. "And Mewtwo is gone. He used telepathy. He said if I looked he'd kill me. And my son." Giovanni's gaze softened at mention of a son. He was trying to have a child as well, and could feel Blaine's pain in the air.

"I will make provisions for the child." He said to his head scientist. Blaine shook his head. "I believe Red is the only person who'll be able to tame Mewtwo and bring him back. It's too late for me. But just growing up won't ready him for what's in store. He'll need training." Giovanni looked confused.

"What do you mean?" "I need him away from me so that I can train, and he can be trained. Take him to that Rocket Admin in Saffron City. He'll need to be trained in psychic ability if he has any hope of reaching Mewtwo…" Giovanni looked troubled as he took the baby and his Pokeball into the helicopter.

"Go to Saffron." He commanded the pilot.

* * *

**Thirteen Years Later**

* * *

A boy and a girl sat opposite one another at a wooden table in a small bedroom. Spoons were lined up in front of them. The girl was a slim and pretty thirteen-year-old, with long black hair and red eyes. She wore a long pink shirt, cinched at the waist with a yellow belt. Black tights covered her legs down to a pink pair of boots with yellow soles. Her belt had a red R in the center.

The boy was the same age. Handsome but thin. His black hair was messy and spiky, with spikes falling in his face around his eyes, red like the girl's. He wore a red hat, a black shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His shirt was emblazoned with a red R.

"Come on, Red." The girl encouraged. Red focused and all the spoons started to levitate in the air, struggling to stay in the same row they started in. Red narrowed his eyes and all the spoons bent in the middle, however they all scattered. They still floated, but were nowhere near the neat row they began in. The girl sighed.

"You've got enough power to snap the support beams for the mansion, but no control." She pulled out another row of spoons. "Again." Red raised an eyebrow, a tic mark throbbing on his forehead.

"Come on, Sabrina, don't you think I'll be alright? I mean, you said I've got power. Isn't that all that matters?" Sabrina sighed again. "You know that isn't what matters, idiot." She said affectionately. "You know what's expected of you." Red's eyes fell to the floor.

"Yeah. I know." "Your father, and Giovanni, would want to know you were putting all your effort into your training." Red's eyes snapped back to Sabrina's face, a glare following suit.

"I don't give a _damn_ about what my father wants. I've never even _seen_ my father. I don't even know what he looks like. And if my training's the only thing he cares about, I don't give a damn about _him_ either." Sabrina reached out to grasp his arm, hearing this rant before, but he pulled back.

"And as for Giovanni, I want out. I never wanted to be a part of Team Rocket anyway. Don't get me wrong, your parents are great, and I'm thankful they took me in, and helped me out so much, but this whole organization is evil. I'm not evil." He let her place her hand on his. "And you aren't either." "I know you aren't." She smiled, saying nothing about herself.

"Are Surge and Koga coming tonight?" Red asked. Sabrina nodded. "Why?" Red smiled at her. "You want out?"

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

"This is crazy." Sabrina said, for the millionth time that day. They were in Sabrina's room once more, standing on the balcony. No-one knew where Red was, but both knew Koga and Surge would be looking for him soon. To see what he could do.

"Where are we gonna go? We only have Poliwhirl and Kadabra, and neither of us has ever been out of Saffron." Red looked back at her.

"Will you calm down? Be positive. Don't think about not having anywhere to go, think about getting away." She couldn't hold his gaze. "I don't want to get away." His smile faltered.

"We've talked about this, Red." She continued, voice trembling. "I don't want to leave. This is all I've ever known." "This is _evil!_" Red exclaimed. "You _know_ what Team Rocket does to Pokemon. You've seen Surge, the muscle-bound Lieutenant, and Koga, the poisonous ninja." He said, making a stupid face as he sarcastically uttered the Administrators' titles.

"I know. But my family is here." Red looked away. "I have no family." He said lowly. He got ready to climb over the rail, but stopped when Sabrina put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's not true. You have me. And my parents." She added hastily. He smiled sadly at her. "I've gotta get out." He said firmly. "You'll never get out of Saffron on foot." Sabrina told him. "At least let Kadabra Teleport you." He nodded. Sabrina's Pokeball popped open with a loud noise and a burst of bright light that could be seen for quite a ways. It was late at night, so naturally the noise and light attracted a lot of attention in the house.

"_What was that?_" A deep voice hollered. It was the voice of Lt. Surge. A quieter, muffled voice, belonging to Koga, responded, and the two teens could hear pounding footsteps rushing for Red's room.

"You have to go." She whispered. "If you're sure." He nodded sadly. "I'm sure." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Before he could respond, she commanded her Pokemon. "Teleport!" Kadabra grasped Red's arm and vanished just as Koga and Surge beat down Sabrina's door. They made a wild grab for the boy, but he was gone.

* * *

**That seems like a good place to end the first part. I don't know how long I'm planning on taking this, but I know it'll be a decent sized fic. If anything seemed strange or out of place, I spent all night writing this, and haven't had much sleep lately. But this idea nagged in my mind. So yeah, Red is Blaine's son in my fic. Blaine came to Red to capture Mewtwo in the manga, so I'm morphing the situation. To be able to handle Mewtwo's abilities and capture the Psychic-Type, Red needed psychic training to unlock the powers that we all apparently have inside us. The reason Red was able to learn is he was taught from a young age, and has had many years of practice. The pairing for this fic will be Red x Sabrina, but it's not a major part of the story. Mostly it will circle around Red's journey to escape Team Rocket's plans for him, ultimately driving him closer to those goals than he'd ever wanted to be. Review and tell me if I should continue this, because I'm not sure how readers will feel about this.**


	2. Humble Beginnings

**Brothers of a Different Kind**

**G'day. DisasterMaster445 back with the second installment of Brothers of a Different Kind. In the last chapter we see the Mewtwo project, and the destruction of Blaine's lab by the Genetic Pokemon. Blaine sends his son to be trained as Team Rocket's personal Mewtwo Hunter, though this isn't the reason for Red being sent away. Blaine believe his son is the only one who can capture his creation, repenting for his father's sins. Thirteen years later, Red has escaped Saffron City, full of conflicting feelings. He's happy to be gone, well, not happy per say, but relieved. However, he's also sad to have left Sabrina, his only friend and crush. He doesn't know what happened after he left Saffron, borne on Kadabra's Teleport. Left unconscious, he has no idea where he is…**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Humble Beginnings**

* * *

Red's world was black and full of pain. He couldn't remember anything but the catlike face of his crush's Pokemon as he teleported the boy away from Saffron. His whole body hurt, suggesting a crash, and yet he was floating. Had he hit water? He opened his eyes, immediately shutting them again at the glare of the intrusive sun.

"What?" He muttered. His mouth was dry and felt like sandpaper. He scooped up some of the water he floated in and brought it to his lips. He grimaced and spat it out. Saltwater. He was floating in the ocean. But what was underneath him?

Sand. So he wasn't really floating. He was lying on a bed of sand, on the shore of someplace far from Saffron. He crawled onto the land and scoped out the small town that lay before him. There were few houses, some in various states of disrepair. One large building stood out. It was on a hill, overlooking the rest of the town. It had a windmill. He saw a sign that said Pallet Town.

"Pallet Town? Where the hell is Pallet Town?" He asked himself. He happened to look up, seeing a small pink Pokemon flying around the building with the windmill. It seemed to beckon him. _Come._

He made his way through town, getting distasteful looks. He didn't understand why until he looked down at his still-wet shirt. The red R. He found a deserted house, snuck around back, and picked the lock.

"I've gotta get rid of these clothes." He muttered. He searched through closets until he found a new pair of jeans and a shirt. He was now dressed in a black shirt and jeans. He grabbed a sleeveless jacket from the closet as well. It was red, with a white collar leading to a white stripe down the center, over the zipper. He checked himself in a mirror.

"Nice." He smirked. He snuck back out, locking the door again, and making his way to the building with the windmill.

* * *

"I choose Charmander." "I want Squirtle." Red walked in on two kids his age receiving a Pokemon to start a journey with. The one who wanted Charmander was about Red's height, with spiky brown hair. He wore a blue sweater, jeans, and boots. The girl had long brown hair and wore a black dress. Both picked up a Pokeball off of the desk in front of them. The old man behind the desk stared at Red as he walked up.

"You must be here to start on your Pokemon journey." Not knowing what else to do, Red nodded. "I'm Oak. The Pokemon Professor. And what is your name?" Red thought for a moment. If Team Rocket heard he was here, this small town would be ripped apart. Should he use a fake name?

"I'm Red." He decided on the truth. About his name at least. The boy and the girl stepped forward. "Blue." The boy offered his hand. "And I'm Green." The girl said.

* * *

After deciding that taking the Professor's Pokedex challenge would be a good reason for him staying on the move, Red left Pallet Town, heading into the Viridian Forest. He picked that route because he saw the pink Pokemon dancing through the trees. He felt that he needed to find it. It was part of his destiny. He came upon a clearing. Blue, the boy from before, was battling the pink Pokemon with his Charmander. It didn't stand a chance.

"Hey! There it is! There's Mew!" Red's eyes widened. _That's_ why he felt the pink Pokemon was so important. Team Rocket had been searching for Mew for fifteen years! Red jumped forward, knocking Blue into the bushes and holding him down. Several of the Grunts ran by, chasing after the Legendary Pokemon.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off!" Blue said, shoving Red away. He stood, brushed himself off, and headed off through the forest. "Don't interfere with my training." He warned. Red looked after the boy, hoping he didn't get into anything he couldn't handle.

"I don't know what that was about, but you shouldn't worry about him." Red was startled into turning around, seeing the girl from before. Green. "You're not from around here." She noted. "And you didn't come here for a Pokemon journey." He was shocked.

"I'm pretty good at reading people." She explained. "But, that means you don't know Blue Oak." _"Oak…"_ "He's the Professor's grandson. He's been around Pokemon his whole life, and he can handle himself in battle." She looked hard at him.

"I can't exactly let you go off with that Bulbasaur, knowing you're not here to journey. I have to make sure Squirtle's friend is with someone trustworthy." Red looked at her skeptically, wondering where she was going.

"I'm going to be your traveling companion." She decided. He thought carefully about how to refuse, but couldn't think of a way that wouldn't make her even more suspicious. Eventually, he relented.

"Good!" She said happily. "Here." She handed him four Pokeballs. "Why only four?" Red asked. She stared at his belt. "Because you've already got a Pokemon." His eyes widened. "Don't worry about it. I do too." She reached for her Pokeball.

"Go, Jigglypuff!" The pink puff-ball appeared, big eyes shining up at Red cutely. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He grasped his other Pokeball. "Poliwhirl." The Tadpole Pokemon stood over Green's Jigglypuff, looking more powerful and more intimidating.

* * *

"So this is Viridian City…" Red muttered in awe. Red and his traveling companion, Green were standing on the outskirts of the city, looking in. It was a pretty big place, and there were tons of people. Green sweat dropped. "You mean you've never been to Viridian City before? How'd you get to Pallet?" Red had to do some quick thinking, once more deciding to use partial truth.

"A friend Teleported me there." He felt the girl's eyes on him as he led the way, pretending not to notice. "Hey, what's that over there?!" He cried, trying to change the subject. He pointed at a large building near the city's entrance that had been neglected for awhile.

"That's the Viridian Gym." Green explained. "See, Gyms are places where you go to battle a Leader. The Leader gives you a Badge. All eight Badges get you an all access pass to the Pokemon League." Red's eyes widened. _Everyone_ knew about the Pokemon League.

"But I thought anyone could compete." He said. "That's true. But, with the Badges, a trainer can bypass the preliminary rounds." Red nodded. Though he really wanted to participate, there'd be too much publicity, and he'd never be able to escape from Team Rocket…

"Let's check it out…" He muttered, walking up to the doors. They opened for him, and he walked in. Green stared after him before scurrying into the building too. It was dark and dusty inside as no one had been inside in quite some time. However, there were fresh footprints in the dust, and several statues of the Gym Leader, an unsettling looking man, lay shattered and scattered across the floor.

"I can't put my finger on it…" Red muttered, picking up a relatively intact piece of the bust's head. "But this guy looks really familiar." Unknown to his companion, Red forced all his mental power on a connection with his powers. He used this connection to boost his memory power, and access events that he normally would have trouble remembering. It took a lot of his focus, and he was unable to use his vision. He had to run his fingers over the man's face, searching for some memory that had something to do with him. Red's eyes widened as he remembered his first meeting with the man.

"_Red. Come here, please." Red was nine-years old at the time, and eagerly heeded the man's call. It was Sabrina's father, who was like a father to Red as well. He ran into the room, stumbling back when he saw the man who was with Sabrina's father. The man had buzzed, dark brown hair, and angry eyes, coupled with an almost evil smirk. He wore a black suit, jacket's left breast emblazoned with a red R._

"_Hello, little Red." The man said, and even as a nine-year old, Red could hear the malice in his voice. "I lead Team Rocket. You can call me Boss, but my name is Giovanni."_

Red dropped the rocky face in his hands, starting as it broke into smaller pieces. "Red! What's wrong?" Red looked blankly at Green, not responding. The brown-haired girl turned sharply as a _snap_ echoed behind them. A Machoke stepped from the shadows, ready to defend its newfound territory.

"Ma…._choke!_" Its arms glowed as it ran forward. "Red! Snap out of it!" Green yelled. "It's using Superpower!" Red shook off his stupor, throwing a ball. "Go, Bulbasaur!" The Bulb Pokemon appeared, using Vine Whip to restrain the powerful Fighting-Type.

Red crossed to the boarded up windows, stripping away the wood and letting harsh sunlight into the room. "Solarbeam." Bulbasaur focused, drawing the light into his bulb and releasing it in a beam of pure silver energy that threw Machoke off its feet and back through the back of the Gym.

"I think it's time to leave. Before someone decides to investigate." He said lowly, and the two trainers, along with Bulbasaur, ran out of the building. Red brought the Bulb Pokemon back to its Pokeball, and the two humans ducked back into the forest.

* * *

"Whew!" Red exhaled. "That was close. Who knows _what_ else was in that Gym." Red took off his hat, running a hand through his black hair before putting the hat back on. He was still reeling that the Team Rocket Boss, Giovanni, was also the Viridian Gym Leader.

Green stared at the boy, not forgetting about the trance he seemed to be in earlier. "What was up with you freezing like that?" Red was about to spout some random, bullcrap answer to diffuse the situation, but he was interrupted by a large Pokemon charging through the woods. The Pokemon was a dinosaur-like kangaroo, and carried a baby version in its stomach pouch.

"Get back here! Charmander, Scratch!" It was only then that Red saw the small Fire Type on the kangaroo's back. It reared back, claws glowing silver, and slashed the thick hide of the larger Pokemon's back.

"Kanga!" It cried out. "Red," Green began. "That's a Kangaskahn!" Red pulled out his newly acquired Pokedex. _Kangaskahn, the Parent Pokemon. It will not run from any fight when protecting its young. It raises its young in its belly pouch. The infant rarely ventures out of its mother's protective pouch until it is three years old._

"Damn it! Ember!" The Charmander released a small stream of flames that scorched the Parent Pokemon. "Who's doing this?" Green asked. "I bet I know." Red answered. Sure enough, Blue Oak ran out of the brush, brandishing a Pokeball.

"I'm gonna catch you!" He declared. The he saw Red and Green. "Don't interfere!" Red took a close look at Kangaskahn, and noticed the purple glow that surrounded her baby.

"Time out!" He called, reaching into his bag. He threw a Pokeball. "Poliwhirl, use Bubble!" The Tadpole Pokemon appeared, holding out its gloved hands and blasting glowing bubbles that knocked Charmander off of the Parent Pokemon. Red cautiously approached, seeing the problem.

"Here." He held out the Antidote, and sprayed it on the baby Kangaskahn, healing it. Poliwhirl kept Blue and his Charmander away from Kangaskahn so that she could get away with her baby.

* * *

"I told you not to mess with my training." Blue said. "I couldn't get that Kangaskahn, but today won't be a _total_ waste. Battle me." He pointed at Red, smirking coolly. Red's fists clenched, his eyes narrowed, and he nodded.

"Good." Blue flicked his eyes to Green. "Referee." He commanded. She looked like she was about to retort, but Red added. "Please." She looked to her companion, finally nodding too.

"Go, Scyther!" Red's Pokedex uttered another entry. _Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured._

"That thing's pretty scary looking!" Green warned. "Scary in general too! That's Blue's first Pokemon! He took it with him when he trained in another country!" Red's eyes widened.

"My most powerful Pokemon, able to use moves that no other Pokemon in Kanto can use. Bring your worst." Blue said condescendingly. Red looked to his Poliwhirl, who was still standing outside his Pokeball.

"I choose Poliwhirl." The Tadpole Pokemon seemed to smile, rushing from his spot to stand in front of the taller Mantis Pokemon. Scyther glared down at Poliwhirl, causing a small modicum of fear to enter the Water Type's visage.

"Let's begin!" Green called out. "Scyther, Slash!" "_Scyther_!" The Mantis Pokemon raised its scythe-like arms, preparing to attack. "Poliwhirl! Dodge!" Poliwhirl stumbled back, barely dodging the deadly blades that tried to carve him.

"Quick, use Water Gun!" Poliwhirl spat the burst of water from the middle of his spiral, blowing Scyther away from it. The Mantis Pokemon recovered quickly. "Steel Wing!" Red's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Steel Wing?" Scyther flew forward, wings glowing metallically. The Bug Type flew past Poliwhirl, knocking the Tadpole Pokemon down. "Get back up and use DoubleSlap!" Poliwhirl leaped to his feet, striking out with gloved hands as Scyther made another pass with Steel Wing.

"Body Slam!" The Mantis Pokemon was pounded one last time, strike becoming a grab. Poliwhirl slammed the Bug Type into the ground, using the momentum to flip, hand still on Scyther, and crash into him with all his weight.

"Damn! Scyther!" Blue exclaimed. Poliwhirl jumped off of the Mantis Pokemon, landing in front of his trainer. Scyther stood, wings beating furiously behind him. "Fury Cutter!" "Fury Cutter?" The fearsome Pokemon moved quickly forward, lashing out with his blades multiple times. Poliwhirl tripped in an attempt to dodge, accidentally making the final slash miss.

"Poliwhirl, are you ok?" Red asked. The Tadpole Pokemon gave a weak thumbs-up, standing slowly. Blue laughed. "It's useless. Fury Cutter is a move that's power doubles with each slash. A total of five. Poliwhirl took four of them. He won't last much longer."

"True." Red agreed. "But your Scyther took DoubleSlap and Body Slam. He's just as weak right now." "One last move then?" Blue asked. Red couldn't help but smile. "Go for it." The two called their moves together.

"Fury Cutter!/Hypnosis!" Scyther moved in again as his trainer's eyes widened. "Scyther, no!" But it was too late for the Mantis Pokemon to stop. Poliwhirl's eyes glowed blue, and then Scyther's followed. The Bug Type's eyes closed and his blades dropped, but he continued through the air from the earlier momentum.

"Hydro Pump!" Poliwhirl fired another blast of water from his spiral, but this time it was much bigger, and more powerful. Scyther was blown out of the air, sliding to a halt beside Blue.

"Scyther is unable to battle!" Green announced. "Poliwhirl wins!" "Yeah!" Red exclaimed, thrusting his fist into the air. He gave Poliwhirl a high-five, pouring congratulations onto the Tadpole Pokemon.

"Don't be so cocky!" Blue berated, drawing out another Pokeball. "You haven't won this battle yet! Go, Charmander!" The Lizard Pokemon appeared, looking quite cheerful until seeing Poliwhirl, remembering his earlier encounter.

"Go, Fire Spin!" Charmander opened his mouth wide, showing all four of his tiny fangs, and blew a spiral of flames at the Tadpole Pokemon. Poliwhirl leapt up to avoid them, but they hit the ground under him, billowing up into a small tornado of flame that engulfed the Water Type.

"Be careful, Poliwhirl!" Red called. "Bubble!" Poliwhirl hopped, force of the flames rotating him. He outstretched his arms, firing more glowing bubbles. The heat of the Fire Spin popped the bubbles before they could do anything.

"Now we can get them while they're immobilized." Blue noted. "Ready, Charmander?" The Lizard Pokemon nodded in approval. "Ok then! Use Slash!" Charmander's claws glowed and extended, becoming a few inches longer. "Cut them to pieces!" Charmander ran forward, leaping toward the spinning flames with his arms crossed over his chest.

At the last second, Red gave another command. "Water Gun!" The stronger attack did what Bubble couldn't, punching through the Fire Spin and sending Charmander flying backward.

"This is getting boring, Blue." Red taunted. "I'd hate to beat all your Pokemon with just my Poliwhirl." Blue and Charmander growled together as the Lizard Pokemon's tail flame began to grow higher and higher.

"Rage!" Blue commanded. Charmander sprang forward, latching his fangs around Poliwhirl's hand. "Fire Spin!" The Fire Type stuck his tail up, swirling it quickly. Flames broke away, encasing both Pokemon in another small inferno.

"And finally, Slash!" Charmander's claws grew out again and he scored them across the Tadpole Pokemon, releasing him from his jaws and letting him fly out of the flames. Charmander growled, and the fire drew back into his tail, which returned to normal size.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle! Charmander wins!" Green shouted. Blue smirked as Red threw his last Pokeball. "Go, Bulbasaur!" The Grass Type Bulb Pokemon appeared, looking at Charmander with big, determined eyes.

"Go, Poison Powder!" Red called. Bulbasaur strained for a second, expelling a cloud of purple dust from his bulb. "Get rid of it!" Blue ordered. Charmander whirled, the flame on his tail beginning to burn the powder away.

"Sleep Powder!" Before the Poison Powder was dispersed, a green powder dropped down, catching the Lizard Pokemon. Charmander's eyes blinked a few times before closing, leaving the Fire Type to slide to the ground.

"Damn." Blue cursed. "That was pretty crafty, using Sleep Powder while Charmander was preoccupied." There really wasn't anything Blue could do, because he wasted all his items trying to catch the Kangaskahn.

"That's me." The other boy boasted. "Crafty Red." He turned back to Bulbasaur. "Vine Whip!" The dark green whips lashed out again and again before lifting the Lizard Pokemon high into the air.

"Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur dropped Charmander, launching hundreds of leaves that spun like shuriken. They caught Charmander on his way down, slashing past him and into the trees behind Blue. Charmander hit the ground heavily, startling himself into consciousness.

"Good!" Blue called. Charmander nodded weakly. "Flamethrower!" The Lizard Pokemon breathed intense flames that rushed toward Bulbasaur. "Solarbeam!" Utilizing the sunlight, Bulbasaur once more fired the powerful silver beam. The attack punched through the flames, hitting Charmander square and knocking him back.

"Charmander is unable to battle! Bulbasaur wins, and so does Red!" Green exclaimed enthusiastically. Blue returned the Lizard Pokemon to his Pokeball. "You're not a bad battler." He relented. "But don't get too full of yourself. Next time we meet up, you won't beat me." He turned on his heel, stalking off farther into the forest.

* * *

**And there's where I'll end it. I had a rough time writing this chapter, mainly because I was working on some other stuff, and then I started college, and also because I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted to take things this chapter. So, I settled for using the manga as a guide. If anyone's unhappy with this decision, please keep reading, because it's only temporary until we get things really moving. Also, things **_**have**_** to change eventually, due to Red's background. Fighting Team Rocket will be difficult for him, as he is trying to elude capture. There're more things like that, but that's just an example. So tell me what you thought, give some feedback, and keep reading. Ja Nae.**


End file.
